


UFO

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unidentified onlookers get a big surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	UFO

"It was a blue box."

"What do you mean, 'a blue box?'"

"It just appeared, in the back yard."

"Did you open it?"

"Noooo..."

"Why not?"

"First off, it was big. And there were voices coming out of it."

"Voices?"

"Yeah, listen," he flicked on his cell phone where he'd recorded it.

It was a big blue box, like an old wood-sided telephone booth. As the picture bumped closer he could hear the voices.

"Well if you hadn't (incomprehensible words)...."

"Sweetie, if I hadn't (incomprehensible words) we would have materialized in the sun. Are you sure about those coordinates?"

"Oi! My coordinates are just fine! Now if you'll just step aside..."

The box started to fade in and out, giving off a hideous groaning sound. The cell phone jumped back.

The box disappeared, then resolidified. The voices came through the wood again, "Not that, Sweetie! Really, you'd think you'd never driven the thing before..."

The box disappeared with an abrupt snap, leaving only a clear view of the tree behind it. And a square patch of flattened grass on the ground.

The picture clicked off. Silence.

"Think we ought to put it on Youtube?"

"Yeah! But what'll we call it?"

Silence.

"UFO."

"Huh?"

"Unidentified Fiddled Object."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
